Oh, My Love
by MostDefinitelyFlorentine
Summary: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Lao Tzu. T for language and character death.
1. An Unearthly Paradox

Boy,

Take her by the hand

So you can talk awhile

Turn a big blind eye

To the stares of those who call themselves

Your friends, family, or comrades.

Ignore them

Because Love conquers all

And leaves none standing

With

Very few exceptions.

So lead her on

And lead her well

For your time is short

Tarry not on childish wonders

Instead revel in her radiance

And the ironic wonder

That a child of Death

Should look so much like a child of Love.

Perhaps they are not so different after all.

But when Love leaves none left

Many see a barren, desolate landscape

And others, Elysium.

For destiny and fate

Are not at all alike.

The warrior's destiny, to fall

Under the intangible spell of Love

But perhaps another

Who loved the same one

Was shattered.

The fickle power of Love

Uncovered a cruel fate.

Your girl

Sees you as more than you see yourself

As a symbol of salvation

From her smothering damnation

In her own lonely Hell.

To the Gods you are but

A living metaphor

A leader, but now a martyr for the cause

And though your time was pitifully

Or mercifully

Short, she is still with you

In another world.

For the child of Death

Was your own sweet demise

Because Love and Death aren't so different

When they are trapped inside the

Same

Blameless

Flawless

Beautiful

Girl

—An Unearthly

Paradox.

**A/N: This just gives me feels, alright? Deal with it. Next up is a Percabeth humor/love letter thing that I've already written but didn't want to post before this. R&R, hope you liked it!**


	2. Dear Annabeth

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Maybe we're young_

_Wild and high-strung_

_But you never know how long you got_

_Till you find that, for regrets, you have a lot_

_Like not taking part in the game of love_

_But instead placing bets like daughters of the dove._

_Now I know that you could have your pick_

'_Cuz for a demigod, you're one smart chick_

_Smart enough to know this much:_

_That I'm not gifted with the golden touch._

_I'm not super-handsome or anything like that_

_I wouldn't know how to paint you a nice-looking cat_

_The problem with smart girls is, you see_

_Is that they're all a bit too intelligent to love me_

_They're way out of my league, like you_

_And smart enough to know it, too_

_But if, by any chance, you would_

_Agree to go on a date 'round the hood_

_(Sorry, that was a really bad rhyme_

_But you should know that the Apollo kids are helping this time)_

_Anyway, let's cut to the Chase_

_I like you a lot, but it's no race_

_Nevertheless, it'd be super-fine_

_If you wanted to be my valentine._

_Love,_

_Percy_

P.S. Sorry for the Chase pun. That was bad.


	3. Touch the Stars

Sweet, sweet

Love so dear

Do permeate this

Atmosphere

Child of Love

And Child of Lightning

Save us from

This wrath so frightening.

For here we are

And there they lay

Sculpting demons

As if from clay.

Claiming the peace

And raising the dead

Who do we have

To lead us ahead?

Strife and Darkness

Are next on the list

Stealing strength and power

That shall be sorely missed.

So plow on ahead,

Lovers of the night

Stand for us, stand with us,

Save us from this plight!

For cleverness and force

Can only go so far.

Tell me, can a swordpoint

Ever touch the stars?

We need a soul to die for

And you, two souls, are one

For it is your leadership

That shall leave behind none.

We will cheer, and we will dance

Sing up to the sky

For we are true fighters

Not soldiers carved of lies.

We turn to you,

In time of need

To restore what we have lost

And to avenge those who bleed.

"Lead on, brave warriors!"

We will stomp and chant

Because there is nothing they can do

That, together, we can't.

So in your mutual adoration

We now place our faith in

With blind, selfless hopes

That we have a chance to win.


	4. Unrequited

Daughter of sky,

Show me your striking rage.

Your are blessed with family

Despite all you may think.

Sweet-talk the waters

And they may just obey

And bow down to your own

_Grace_ful majesty.

Show me a celebration

Bursting with your laughter,

Flushed cheeks and merry moods.

Your are almost Beauty Incarnate,

Dear one, and the spirit of everything

Lay in your field of simplicity

Surrounded by what is good

And feed my hungry heart.

Tell me what your mind can do

When it is fully unleashed.

Mend my shattered dreams

With the fire in your words,

Burning,

Crumbling,

Spinning,

Smashing,

**Destroying.**

Wage your violent war

On my very being

I will not fight,

Because I have no chance to win

Shoot me another one,

From a mile away

And watch me turn her out

And only listen to your

Sweet,

_**Stabbing**_

Voice.

Deliver a message to my family, dearest—

I love them but I'm not coming back.

Because, Moon and Stars,

Though I can never have you

You are still Immortal, Huntress

As you are divine

So I will keep my distance

But, darling, forever know

That I will always love you

In this World and Beyond.


	5. Tick

**A/N: So sue me, I love this one. The style is inspired by the one and only… ExceedinglyPeculiarChick! Love you, darlin'. This one's for you, since you always want Percabeth. Be careful what you wish for.**

_Compromise_, they say,

That's what it's all about.

But, then, _why_

Does it always end up like this?

Why can't she listen

When I **scream**?

Why can't she think

Before **saying **those **things**?

I'm no pansy,

I can handle this,

In S-M-A-L-L doses

But day after day,

Night after night,

Fight after fight,

It all builds up

Until I

_**EXPLODE.**_

I am a time bomb,

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick._

Can she hear me?

Can she see me?

Am I nothing more to her than

An amusement?

Comic relief?

Or maybe not even that,

Am I just another dummy

For her to order around?

L-I-S-T-E-N

If I mean anything,

She should

L-I-S-T-E-N

If there's anything there at all

Because I am a time bomb,

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick._

Running out of time.

But how could she know?

She's too busy,

Demanding,

Stubborn,

Engrossed by other things.

Not me.

Why not turn back

Before it's too late?

Why not back down

Before this gets out of hand?

Maybe I'm a

COWARD.

Or maybe I'm just too

SCARED.

It could be that I

LOVE

Her.

Maybe.

Maybe.

Maybe.

Too much maybe.

Not enough _yes._

Too much _no._

Not enough…

"_I love you, Percy."_

No, none of that.

But I am a time bomb,

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick._

My patience is dying,

Slipping,

Sliding,

Watch out, love, before something

Happens.

I might just lose control

Leap off the ledge separating us,

In a desperate attempt

To _find _you

In this sea

Of light and darkness mixed together

For a cocktail of our demise.

There's only so many

Seconds

In a minute,

So many

Hours

In a day,

So many days that I have left until…

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

**Boom.**


	6. Come with Me

**A/N: So I randomly discovered this floating about my FanFiction folder. Have fun.**

All of your pathetic life

You've known yourself

As a queen.

The queen of everything

And anything

Yet absolutely

Nothing,

As you soon discover.

But don't you ever wish

That you could be queen

Of _more_?

Nobody loves you anymore

As for you followers,

You've been replaced.

Now, tell me,

If your people refuse your leadership,

Then what are you?

A broken statue,

A long-forgotten symbol

Of broken dreams.

Because as long as you are with them,

You are as good as broken,

Or at least,

No good to me.

The boy that once loved you,

The one that you _still _love,

Has sold his soul to the enemy

And his heart to a filthy #!*% .

You have no chance.

She used her vile words

To poison a once-virtuous heart.

But with me, little girl,

You can truly be _anything_

Just come to me.

_Reyna _means queen, does it not?

_La Reina majestica_

The majestic queen,

_La Reina __abatida_

The broken queen,

_La Reina de todo lo que es puro_

The queen of everything that is pure,

I should _**think not.**_

You represent

Nothing other than

A shattered heart

A lost future

A missing life.

But come with me,

And you will rule with fear

And respect,

Because I know that's what you want.

Love your mother, Reyna,

But not your godly one.

_**Love your Mother Earth.**_


End file.
